Blood: The After Story
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This is my first Blood fanfiction. This story takes place thirty years after that horrific night. The twins Elizabeth and Nina are now grown ups, and Kai vists his family grave everyday to check on Saya. Till next time Stu Braxton.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood +: The After Story**

 **Disclamier note: I do not own any Blood+ material, however I do own my Ocs.**

 **OK well this is my first attempt at making a Blood+ fanfiction. I tried so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Prolog**

Thirty years after Saya defeated and killed her younger sister Diva, Diva's children are grown ups and are working. Their uncle Kai took over his deceased father's bar after he graduated high school. The bar became a popular destination for the neighborhood as well as a must see tourist destination

Kai is now pushing thirty six and still visits his family grave everyday to check on Saya. The twins still live with him. Kai told them many stories about their aunt Saya and their father Riku (not mentioning anything about Chiropterans or the Red Shield.) Although Elizabeth and Nina were twins they were very different, except that they cared for their uncle Kai, each other and that they loved to fight.

Nina was more adventures and athletic. She spends much of her time amongist the wilderness and her favorite animals are snakes. Nina was also an expert swords woman and had black belts in Karate and jiu jitsu.

Elizabeth is a genius. She graduated college as Nina was just graduating high school. She majored in Human Anatomy, Philosophy, and Genetics. She preferred to stay inside and liked her hair short. She was a marksman with any gun and a black belt in Judo.

The girls were very popular with boys, but showed no interest in them. Their powers have yet to be discovered.

 **That is until...End** **Pro log**

 **Well If I don't get a couple reviews I won't continue this story. Lets see if you think it's any good for a pro log.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood+: The After Story.**

 **OK I know that some of you wanted me to post the first chapter to this story so here it is. I hope you all like it. Also please review, it helps me write when I know that I am writing for someone.**

 **Chapter one: The New beginning.**

 **President day Okinawa**

An ageing man goes to visit his family grave. Has he approaches the stone structure he notices a rose left on the top of the old structure. "I see he also came by to check on her since the hibernation period is almost over. She will probably be surprised to see how far her nieces came, and that they didn't have a hibernation process." His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took out the small black device and read the name of the caller. It read 'Elizabeth.' "Well speak of the brat." The man answered the phone.

"Hello Izz," he started.

"Hello Uncle Kai!" the cheery voice of Elizabeth came over the small device.

"Hey Kido how's work?"

"I'll be swamped tonight, so I just wanted you to know that I'll be in late." A displeased voice answered Kai."

"All right," Kai paused and sighed. "Well try not to be too late the streets are dangerous at night.

"Don't worry about me i'm a big girl now."

"It's not you I'm worried about. I don't want to get a lawsuit because you shot someone by accident," he chuckled.

"Now you know I'm a better shot than you think. I trained with some of the best warriors in the world, The US NAVY SEALS.

"Yeah, but you never know what will happen."

"Yeah, but just letting you know I never miss." Kai Rolled his eyes. "Anyway the surgery I have tonight is something that I will remember."

"Why is that?"

"The man himself is amazing standing 2.2 meters (7 ft. 2 in.) HIs name is Brandon Rivera and he is a CEO of a major security company in Italy. The surgery I am going to be performing is a removal of a brain tumor on his pituitary gland, causing the gland to release abnormal growth hormones. The hormones have caused his height as well as developing abnormal organ growth."

"Well that does sound like something to remember."

"Also please pick Nina up from her dojo."

"Ok, but she really needs to learn how to drive."

 **Meanwhile at Seven Headed Dragon Dojo.**

 **Nina's POV**

I was sitting there waiting for my turn to spar. My peers Johnny and Alex fought. Johnny was tall with broad shoulders. white hair, a strong body structure, very powerful arms and a slight tan. Alex was short, had red hair, a flimsy muscular build but had amazing lower body strength, and a much darker tan. They both wore GIs wrapped in black belts and started sparing. Johnny was throwing strong straights, jabs, and hooks as fast as he could, but Alex was avoiding him easily. Johnny was starting to gas and his punches began to slow down. At the moment that Alex got close wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist, squatted, tightened his grip, lifted Johnny into the air, and slammed him hard on his shoulders with a loud smash on the wooden floor.

"AHH!" Johnny yelled in pain.

Ouch thats gotta hurt.

"OK that's enough stand up and bow." Master Ken said. Master Ken was a man of few words. He is slightly taller than Johnny with black slicked back hair, and a very toned muscular build.. He wore his GI with a black belt with four white stripes (one higher than mine.)

Alex got up and stood at attention while Johnny took his time to get up. When Johnny got up he stood at attention and both of them bowed. Johnny and Alex then hugged and walked over to me and sat on each side of me.

Johnny groaned then started talking. "Why can't I ever beat you two?"

"That's an easy question your undisciplined and you tend to rush things wearing you out." I spoke up. "Did you see Alex attack you before he slammed you?"

"Now that I think about it no."

"That's right he waited for an opportunity to catch you in a weakened state, then took advantage of it and defeated you in one move."

"Is that so?" He leaned forward to look at Alex.

"She is right. I take my time before I strike my blow." Alex calmly said. Johnny's mood dimmed down and slouched.

I put my hand on his back to comfort him. "It's ok you will get the hang of it soon," I giggled.

"Nina please come here" Master Ken called to me. I jumped up and rushed to him.

"Yes sensei?" I bowed to him.

"Your next opponent shall be me."

"WHAT!" I was shocked to see that he was my next opponent. Everyone in the Dojo was looking at us in disbelief.

"Listen I am getting old, and I need someone to take care of the dojo and it's students. So I want you to face me to prove to me that you are ready.

I lowered my head and began to think. _Do I want this? Is this something that I will be happy with? Can I beat him? Yes, yes, yes._ "OK sensei when you are ready."

"OK Let us began." We bowed to each other to show mutual respect. Then we began. I got into my stance my left foot out slightly more than my right and open palms. Master Ken's stance was new to me the front of his knuckles was faced to me and feet were faced opposite facing his right foot was in front of him and his left was behind him. I slowly began towards him.

I will faint a jab to see what his reaction will be. I did what was in my minde to test him but when I fainted my jabb he just stood there without a flinch. My eyes widened. What should I do? He is so different from any else who I have faced before. "Stop thinking and just go with it," he turned his hips and swung his left leg into a roundhouse head kick. I blocked it with my right forearm but it stung. I staggered back to recuperate. Ken then came to within three feet of me and jumped up to hit me with his knee. I leaned back to avoid him but then I felt a strong pain from the crown of my head. I looked up slightly and I saw master Ken's elbow with contact on my head. I fell backwards from the blow. "Are you done yet?" He asked.

"Not even close." I staggered back up to my feet.

Master Ken smiled, "Very well." He rushed at me once more to throw an elbow. I narrowly ducked under him and brought my right knee to his ribs connecting strong sending him back several feet but didn't knock him off his feet. I rushed in before he could recover and jumped towards him for a flying knee, but he blocked it and threw me to the ground. I got back up once more and continued the fight. I knew I couldn't do this much longer the few hits he landed took a lot out of me.

 _I need to finish this quickly or I'm done for._ I slowly approached him. I decided to throw an elbow, but he pushed it aside using the added momentum from him and spun on my left foot and brought my left elbow up and caught him on the chin with my signature spinning elbow. his body turned 180 degrees. I took advantage of this and wrapped my arms around his waist much like Alex and delivered a German Suplex, crashing his back on the hardwood with a tremendous bang. I got up off my feet painting.

Master Ken just laid there. "Master are you ok?" I started getting concerned. I then heard a groan. Somehow Master Ken kicked back up onto his his feet.

"Very good Nina. It has been a long time since I've been beaten. I believe it was your Aunt who last beat me." He began laughing.

 _My Aunt?_

 **Well how was that? This was my first fighting scene I ever did. Please let me know how I did. Again Please review it means so much to me. One more thing I am starting to get lonely on here, so could someone please message me. Well I hope you all liked it so untill next time**

 **~!Stu Braxton~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood+ The after story**

 **Sorry it took a really lonog time to get chapter two up . it was worth the wait, enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: Begaining of somthing new.**

"Master ken you met my Aunt?" I gave him a questionable look. He walked over to the wall by his office door. Master Ken then took a picture off the wall. He just stood there for a minute just looking at the picture.

"Yeah, you never saw this picture?" Ken gave me a questioned look.

"I did, but I just thought it was one of your friends." He handed me the black framed image. It displayed a much younger version of him standing next to two more people. One was a women with short hair with a black school uniform I recognized from my old high school. Standing next to her with the biggest smile was a younger boy wearing a white tshirt. "Who is the little boy.?" I asked Ken who started to walk away.

"That's your father Riku."

What! I looked back at the picture.

"That kid is my dad!?" Ken stopped at looked back at my bewilderment.

"Correct, haven't you ever seen a picture of him?"

" No, Kai doesn't have any pictures of him or Saya.

"By chance do you know my mother?" I asked a little excited because Kai never told me or my sister no matter how much we asked.

"No I'm sorry I never met her, Kai never even gave me a name. All he said is they died in an accident. The last time I saw all three of them together was when that picture was taken some thirtytwo years ago.

MEANWHILE AT THE LOCAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth is in her office talking to Mr. Rivera about his upcoming surgery.

Elizabeth POV

I sat down in my chair behind my desk looking over Mr. Rivera's medical file.

"How does it look doc."

I looked up still in amazement at his massive size. "Well your lucky you came here. I am probably the only surgeon that can do this." I told the huge man sitting across from me.

"Is it really that bad?" Mr. Rivera asked really down.

It's strange to see such an intimidating man look so so helpless. It makes you feel bad for him. "Well I can understand how you feel, but don't worry I can do it. Afterwards you won't be in danger of over growing yourself." I tried to brighten the mood. " now the only bad side of this is that you may gain weight because your metabolism might not be as fast."

"Well that would be a small price to pay than risking my life everyday." His mood seem to brighten. All of a sudden a huge explosion came from the mental wing. The hospital shook like there was a 7.2 earthquake.

What was that the fire alarm went off. "What the hell was that!?"

I hurried to my door, opened, and stuck my hand on the door frame as I looked out down the hallway it was all dark I couldn't see a thing. " What's going on. I felt a wet sensation from where I put my hand I tired to look at it, but I couldn't in it in the dark so I turned around so the light from my office could illuminate my hand. The wetness on my hand was a deep red I brought it closer to my nose to smell it. My heart gave a sudden pulse that shocked me, then my head began to throb in pain.

"What's happened?" Rivera ask in a panicked voice.

"I... I don't know." I put my other hand to my my head trying to relieve this headache. "Something's wrong ahh my head."

"Lets try to get out of here," he started towards the door.

" We won't be... able to see get my stuff from my desk." I leaned against the door.

"Uhh.. ok," he hurried behind my desk and opened the top draw. His eyes widened as he saw what's in the brown desk. "Whats... Whats this?" He held up my P226 and Colt M1911."

"Yes I carry guns I got training and permits now give me them a two magazines for them and get the flashlight." I ordered him. He did as I told him and gave me my guns and two magazines for them. "Thank you now can you shine that flash light down the hall."

"I don't know what's going on but I just want to get out of here." He turns on the flashlight and sticks it out the door. I looked down the hallway and saw a hideous sight the lights were smashed out, blood was smeared all over the walls and my colleagues were just laying there with their lab coats all slashed up. Rivera threw up at the sight. My stomach didn't feel that good either. After a few minutes we walked out of my office and started walking down the hall of slaughter passing bodys on the way.

There lab coats look all slashed up maybe a sword or claws? Just then something smashed through the wall in front of us.

"What's that!" Rivera yelled at the pair of eyes emerged from within the smoke of the fire and wall that had just came down. A pair of red eyes just staring at us. I rose my guns ready to fight for my life.

 **Ello again everyone you like this cliffhanger? Well if you did please review this chapter. I didn't get that many reviews or followers on the last chapter so I didn't feel too energetic about writing another chapter, that is why it took so long. So if you really do like this please review. Also check out my other stories lots of people liked them. Thanks for reading. :)**

 **Till next time ~Stu Braxton~**


End file.
